User talk:Proxima Centauri/Archive 2
Rollback It would be easier if I had rollback rights. Can you please give them to me, or is there some sort of election process? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:17, 23 April 2009 (UTC) I too would highly benefit with such a tool for this wiki. I've been waiting an hour for you to come on just for that block, and rollback would make it so much easier to stop him. Thanks! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I'll ask Ajuk. Proxima Centauri 06:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) He's back. He's back under a new account, quickly, block him, and check off the cannot create account, block all subsequent IP addresses, etc. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 06:05, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd recommend asking sannse or any other member of the Community Team for a Checkuser on him. Ask her to see if she can find a range, and if she says proxy, then basically we'll just after keep blocking. So, first do that, ask her to block his real address, and lets see how much we can slow him down. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 06:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've asked. Proxima Centauri 07:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Someone to watch the Wikia while you're asleep Click here. I'm a Canadian, and I'm always awake while you're asleep, and currently, editing on the Castle Crashers Wikia has become dead due to lack of activity from other users, and I need something to do due to unemployment until the end of May, and college in September, and I'd love to help you guys out, but I'd be better equipped with Sysop powers, or at least Rollback if you don't trust me with blocking abilities. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 07:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ajuk is the bureaucrat here. Proxima Centauri 08:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Just letting you know, I won't be on later tonight (about 7 hours later, at the time of this posting), as I will be going to a stag & doe [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 17:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Our vandal has kept away for some time. I'd guess he wanted to get the site down and it didn't work because rolling back takes less time than doing vandalism. You have a life. Do many serial vandals? Proxima Centauri 17:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Whaddya mean "serial vandals"? Are you doing an Al Gore "I'm thuper therial!"? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 17:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I mean repeat vandals like Willie on Wheels or Hagger or the rubbish we've been dealing with here. Proxima Centauri 18:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ahhh, no, we don't. I do know where the HAGGER is from. You can blame 4chan.org for Hagger. CCW is kinda dead lately. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 20:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That doesn't surprise me too much. On another wiki where I'm an administrator they got fed up of Hagger or Grawp and tracked him down. They threatened to get the police onto him and published his real name. They're responsible people who would respect the privacy of anyone better than Grawp. I'm not going to repeat Grawp's name because his life could be in danger due to some of the people he's angered and we oppose the Death penalty here. Whose CCW? Proxima Centauri 02:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just got back from the stag and doe. Using a spellchecker as I'm abit smashed. CCW = Castle Crashers Wikia. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 06:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sysopship Thanks for the offer of sysopship. I feel a bit bad now as I haven't been here for a few days, but if you and Ajuk are willing, I'd be happy to become one. However, please don't expect too much from me as even though I've been here a good six months I'm still a novice with all this wiki lark. Thanks alot PC :D SuperJosh 16:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I've told Ajuk it's up to him now. If you become a sysop it's not too difficult. You'r already a sysop at RationalWiki so I suppose you know how the buttons work. If you have any trouble you can ask one of us. Proxima Centauri 18:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know short and tall of it. Thanks again for the opportunity, very much appreciated, I'll try editing a bit more, but I've got exams coming up, so I won't be very active until mid-June time when they're over. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I hope you concentrate on your exams. You will be able to help Liberal causes more throughout your life if you get good qualifications and a good education. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Lol Yeah I will do. Thanks PC, you've been the friendlist one on both RW and LP. Sorry you're not that active on your RW account. SuperJosh"I now officially declare "California", "Überland"!" 20:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) User creations have you seen this, twice I have seen two new users created within the same minute, I think I will ban them over night as a precaution. AJUK 00:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I left them because they haven't done anything so far but they could be sleeper spambots and bots don't have feelings so they don't mind if you ban them. Proxima Centauri 16:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have created a VideoGames page. It is my first attempt at writing for this site and I have a shitty keyboard so assistace would be helpful, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I, successfully, made the changes, thanks. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist 06:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help. InsaneCommunist User_talk: Proxima Cetauri Insane communist You're welcome, it's a good article. Proxima Centauri 16:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I hope im doing this right. Glad to hear you're in need of american contributors.. i must admit im a novice at wiki editing. However, i enjoy calling conservatives out on their crap. Any advice would be appreciated on what im doing wrong.. but in the meantime ill be constructively ranting about the many ways the republican party is dragging down america. Thanks for having me, i am looking forward to working with you all. I'm happy to be back I was just terribly busy lately, I'm free now. --ThaMarine 19:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Please explain? Why have you reverted my edits on British Empire? I'm British but I don't like hiding the truth and Britain did rule very many countries without the consent of the governed. Please don't remove accurate information. Proxima Centauri 20:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) The Ottoman Empire was in no way as big as the British Empire was. It covered 5.2 million km2. The information was in no way accurate. Please don't assume I'm being malicious. I have to correct you, the Ottoman empire was only 5.2 million km2 where as the British Empire was 33.67 million km2. You have protected the article and I was only trying to help. I am new to this sorry for causing any problems but I assure you the Ottoman Empire was in no way bigger. I'll research things tomorrow as it's late here now. Proxima Centauri 20:49, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I am British also, Glasgow to be exact. I was simply trying to help improve this wiki and I am treated like some sort of vandal. You accuse me of removing accurate information yet you clearly hadn't any idea of what accuracy was in that subject (The British Empire good or bad was the biggest in total area). I shall stick to editing Wikipedia, they are fairer, Sorry for any problems I have caused. You can stay, I'm not an expert in every subject and it's too late to research tonight please put useful contributions in talk pages and I'll deal with it tomorrow. Proxima Centauri 20:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I do appreciate your position. I must be getting off now though but I shall try and help here when I can. OK Proxima Centauri 21:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'll be active all summer I'm finnaly on the seaside. I'll be here (the seaside) for 2 months, but I am forced to use mobile internet connection. It is slow and it doesn't work for the half of the time. I have alot of free time now, so I will be quite active.--ThaMarine 15:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you're at the seaside but I'm sorry about the slow Internet connection. You write really well, I can't believe that you're just 14. Proxima Centauri 17:06, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Connection isn't slow after all, we just had an awful storm yesterday. Still, it's quite expensive. --ThaMarine 14:04, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Question What / where did new user UberCool post controversial videos? I can't find anything on his/her userpagehistory. SuperJosh 10:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Here are his contributions. I checked this one and it was a science fiction video called, "Gay Niggers from Outer space". The bad language is the title of the video not my language. I watched the video because people in other parts of the world aren't always as inhibited about racist language as we Brits are so I needed to make sure whether or not the film was racist. In the video space aliens who look like black men kill all the women on earth and turn the surviving men gay. I don’t think that’s the type of link we want here. The user tried to hide the change and replaced a video with the title, “Was Jesus Gay?” with that one. Here a video of Obama’s first speech was replaced with the same science fiction video or a similar one. Watching one of those videos through was enough for me and I didn’t want to see a second one. Users who click on a link that says it leads to Obama’s first speech want to see Obama speaking and don’t want science fiction. I think that was vandalism and any reasonable person should know it’s wrong to hide links like that. If he does anything like that again I think he should be blocked. Proxima Centauri 11:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds pretty sick and tasteless. He's lucky he's nto already blocked, but I suppose we should give him the benefit of the doubt. You're right though, next time he's blocked. -SuperJosh 14.40 June 27th 2009 To access a user's contributions you look at the box directly below the search engine with, "Search Liberapedia" There is a lower section that is darker in the brick skin. On the left hand side just below, "Help" and to the left of, "Block user" is an icon that says "Edits". If you click on "Edits" you get the user's contributions. If the user is also an administrator you will see , "E-mail this user" just below "Edits" but with an ordinary user "Edits" is right at the bottom. You can block other administrators but they can unblock themselves. At RationalWiki admins regularly give each other friendly blocks but we haven't started that here, yet. Proxima Centauri 16:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Wikia prefers users to get warnings before they are blocked, also I saw that the user was adding videos and asked him (I don't think that was a woman) to stop editing till I had time to check the link and the user stopped at once. If the user hadn't stopped I'd have probably dealt out an infinite block as Wikia won't object to a block without warning for something as sick as that. Proxima Centauri 07:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we'll keep an eye on him. I do friendly blocks all the time on RationalWiki, but it wouldn't work over here because only us and a few other users have blocking rights whereas on RationalWiki everyone is a sysop. Also, the community here is simply far too small. SuperJosh 14:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My pleasure! Happy to be here. NeoconsSuck 13:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Show preview button. I know I forget sometimes, but please try to use it more. AJUK 00:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I know how to use Tor it's all good. Thanks for improving on my scientology edit --Ten4 01:38, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What to do... I've been on holiday for a week but now I'm back. Good job here. Not a fun situation at all... SuperJosh 13:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Israel I was wondering if we could put this on the Israel page: "Be critical of Israel, even a small amount, and you're branded a terrorist forever." I've come in contact with right-wingers who very much think like that. If we're trying for it to be a serious article I understand.- JustPhil 20:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) It's here. Proxima Centauri 06:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm sorry but the Wehrmacht was not completely filled with Nazis. That's what the SS was.- JustPhil 15:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Do you think we should write more on the birther movement, especially the (obviously fake) Kenyan certificate?- JustPhil 16:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) We're liberals and it's up to the conservatives to find fault with Obama. Proxima Centauri 16:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't it important to point out how gullible they are?- JustPhil 16:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) If you can make it clear even to Non-Americans that Conservatives are being silly let's have it. Proxima Centauri 16:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) How exactly does the current events thing work? I added that Clinton has gotten our journalists released.- JustPhil 20:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ban You should probably ban User:Corpse Mutilator ASAP.- JustPhil 23:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have MSN or something?- JustPhil 14:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) No. Proxima Centauri 16:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I've noticed we've gotten quite a few vandals. Could you possibly make me an admin, since I seem to be online longer?- JustPhil 23:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea, but AJUK is the bearoucrat here. --ThaMarine 09:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Planets So, what do you think of the Jovian moons? Do you believe some form of life exists on Europa?- JustPhil 14:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The professional astronomers aren't sure one way or the other and I know less than they do. Proxima Centauri 14:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Not a huge fan of V for Vendetta?- JustPhil 18:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I didn't know the film existed till I read your article and the plot looks far fetched to me. It may be a good exciting film, I don't know. Proxima Centauri 18:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You may like it. It is frightening to see England ruled by a Big Brother-right-wing party.- JustPhil 18:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Left wing conspiracy You should really check it out. It's really funny. --ThaMarine 11:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Haha, ja! The "Liberty and Justice" thing was wonderful!- JustPhil 12:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Greetings from Germany!!!- JustPhil 10:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Was tust Du in Deutschland? Hast Du Wikipedia auf Deutsch probiert? Proxima Centauri 10:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Naturlich. Ich habe Infomation von die Wehrmacht gesucht. Ich besuche meine Familie im Hamburg. Hast du Hamburg besucht?- JustPhil 10:23, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Mein. Proxima Centauri 10:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I've sent you an email It's not important. Open it with leisure. SuperJosh 13:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I've just noticed... On my page I'm categorised as an "admin". Is that just a fancy word for sysop? I'm assuming it goes Sysop/Admin and then Crat. SuperJosh 12:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I think anyone whose a sysop or a bureaucrat can put admin onto their page and sysops together with bureaucrats are all admins. Proxima Centauri 14:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Impostor! From the history here it appears like you were impersonating me. Am I confused or did it post your name instead of mine when I made that post? ...orrr are you wascally rabbits up to some mischief? Lumenos 04:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I assume you're joking as you actually wrote that comment here. On wikis one doesn't edit another user's page without a very good reason so I transferred the comment to the user's talk page. Proxima Centauri 04:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah... that is so obvious, of course I was joking... umm ha ha pretty good one, eah? Well I wish I could stay and chat but so much to do, you know, research and stuff, so better get going now Lumenos 06:49, 23 August 2009 (UTC) You'll like this... As a fellow liberal Brit, you'll like this story. I wrote it up at the teflpedia student bar originally and just thought you'd probably like to hear about it. Basically yesterday (Saturday) morning a guy knocked on my front door and turns out he was campaigning for the Conservative candidate for my constituency. Asking me, I said I'd be more inclined to vote Labour than Conservative. Mr Campaigny-Pants: (Probably thinking I'm a typical liberal student "douche") Why's that? SuperJosh: I prefer to see myself as more of a supporter of the workers than the companies. Mr Campaigny-Pants: (Definitely thinking I'm a typical liberal student "douche")Conservatives have been doing a lot for the working classes, Margaret Thatcher... (blah blah blah) SuperJosh: (Ignoring the fact that she was Prime Minister 20 years ago) Didn't she also start a recession or something? Mr Campaigny-Pants: Well... world recessions happen all the time under all types of government... But Labour's left us with a huge tax debt! Mrs SuperJosh: (calling from upstairs) Josh, hurry up, the bath's getting cold! SuperJosh: Well, thank you. I'll give it some thought. Just thought you'd be interested. SuperJosh 10:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) So he can't think of anything better than what happened 20 years ago. Well we're Liberals or Social Democrats here but we're defintiely not Conservatives. Proxima Centauri 11:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I just found it interesting how he said world recessions happen under all governments, and then he started talking about Labour's tax fuck ups, like Thatcher didn't cause the recession and put a couple million out of work. SuperJosh 11:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding more about Stephen Hawking. What is your opinion and England's general opinion about the NHS? Conservatives want to scare us over here.- JustPhil 18:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) The British National Health Service is extremely popular despite its shortcomings and no major British political party would consider ending it. Here's a link, Bloggers debate British healthcare from the British BBC. Here's more about how popular the NHS is,Poll Reveals The Public's Fear For Future Of The NHS. You can find out more yourself if you do Google searches with search terms like, "NHS+popular" or "NHS+popular+opinion poll" or even, "NHS+opinion poll". Proxima Centauri 18:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) You won't believe how many conservatives want us to believe people get turned away in England, among other things.- JustPhil 22:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thing is, Britain has been enjoying varying degrees of welfare for the last 90 years or so. National health care was introduced in 1948 and as PC said - despite the undeniable shortcomings of the NHS - it's been popular. Britain is generally further left than America on issues such as this, and so none of the main parties would shut it down (although the BNP would probably "cleanse" the health service of non-white patient and doctors). SuperJosh 17:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Emails I sent you two emails through this wiki. I'm just wondering if you got those? Lumenos 19:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) "Vandal", I guess So I've finally used my sysop powers four months after getting them! "Screw You" blanked a couple of pages. I don't think he's any harm because it was literally two pages done about an hour ago, but I've blocked him overnight anyway so he can't attack while we sleep... SuperJosh 20:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Main Page I edited the mainpage a bit to fix a spelling error but seem to have left it in a state with boxes lying around and the "center" tags visible, so you may want to have a look at it as you're better with wiki coding than I am. Also, I've been editing abit on RationalWiki and after making an edit, found that the server seems to have crashed again! SuperJosh 11:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes,RatWiki crashed again, I hope the Main Page is OK now and all the written stuff is at the top of the page. Proxima Centauri 11:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Have you been copying from liberalunderground.on.nimp org/main or it's the other way around? I haven't plagiarized anything but I can't speak for anyone else, please give a better link to whatever you want checked. Proxima Centauri 18:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, sorry, add the dot between nimp and org. There is no plagiarism and this links to porn. Proxima Centauri 04:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Images You still don't know how to add images to articles? AJUK 12:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha On the Conservapedia "zombie" article, they say "Gedankenexperiment" but leave out the translation! It means "thought experiment". ;)- JustPhil 12:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I don't suppose people who don't know German can understand that, silly. What do you mean?- JustPhil 16:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) They won't know a Gedankenexperiment is a thought experiment. Proxima Centauri# Didn't like the video?- JustPhil 13:45, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I like Waltzing Matilda but your video is too violent and I didn't like it. Proxima Centauri 15:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm in a zombie mindset. I thought the song was good. :) - JustPhil 18:18, October 22, 2009 (UTC) OK we have different tastes in music. Proxima Centauri 18:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Election A Democrat was elected in the congressional district I go to school in! The first time since 1850! I think Conservapedia has enacted some new policy: "If we lose a significant election, pretend it did not happen so we do not run the risk of saying something stupid". They had the result of NJ and Virginia up before midnight.- JustPhil 21:54, November 4, 2009 (UTC) They can't trust themselves to avoid saying anything stupid. Proxima Centauri 07:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Unnatural acts? Hi...I'm REALLY new to wikiing so I hope I'm doing this correctly--I wanted to just send this to a private @ddress or PM but there don't seem to be any of those here. I sense you don't seem to like the stuff I'm writing because you keep erasing and negating it. That's not a big issue for me or anything. I'm not one of those people who will take this sort of thing personally and get bent out of shape about it. I found your edit of my rejoinder on the Slavery page (about the consensual slavery thing) a bit weird and your response to it perplexing. It seems odd for a liberal, a gay liberal at that, to decry a lifestyle choice as "unnatural". Am I failing to get a joke here or something? I thought I should also point out (even though it's totally beside the point) that I am not into that particular lifestyle choice myself. I didn't "get it" either until I had a couple of friends who were into it, and saw that (at least in their cases) there was nothing at all that I'd call truly degrading about it. All I saw were two people whose particular perversions clicked and in their relationship they each give to the other what a "natural" relationship wouldn't have been able to provide. The key term is "consensual". Not just in what is said, or agreed to, but what is felt. There are people in the BDSM community who do take advantage of the submissive elements therein. Word gets out on them and their faces become quite unwelcome within the scene very quickly. Anyway, I hope I didn't distress you or anything. I gather this board is sort of only half-serious anyway. Demimonde 22:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) On we try and edit to improve what others write, I thought what you wrote could imrove the Wiki so I left part of it in. Liberal means different things in different parts of the world, in Europe where I live even Centre Right parties like the British Conservatives and the German Christian Democrats are liberal by American standards. I'm a European Social Democrat mainly concerned about issues like Universal health Care which we have in Western Europe. One thing that concerns me is when users add stuff that might discourage Mainstream Americans from voting for the Democratic Party so if I see anything like that I alter it or put a tag onto it explaining that it's a joke or that it's our opinion and not what all American Liberals think. Proxima Centauri 07:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Liberal is a wide-spectrum term I totally understand--yes, "liberal" has such a wide "definition umbrella" that it's practically lost most of its meaning (as we once knew it) by now. I've no beef with your edits now that you've explained your rationale, though I'm not sure it requires being an apologist for prohibition as much as it admittedly once did. Since this is a wiki, your clarification stating "you don't have to support whacking your mind with chemical sticks to be liberal" doesn't diminish anything I'm saying anyway, owing to the inherent Wiki-ness factor involved. I just wondered why you were doing it, and thanks for explaining it, and leaving most of what I said intact. I do care about universal healthcare - and really, it's important enough to the general welfare of the nation (and world) that I should care about it more than I do, meaning enough to learn more about it, and about how and why the American government (at least in theory meaning "my government") is failing to provide it, or even a half reasonable alternative. The first time I really grasped how bad our system was compared to what it could be (and what Canada and Europe have already made it be) was seeing the film "Sicko". I know Michael Moore tends to be a sort of propagandist (just one I happen to agree with the propaganda of, which doesn't make him any less of one) so just seeing this film alone wasn't really enough to know what's really going on--besides, by now it's already probably dated, anyway. It just happens to be the case that my pet issue - the one I tend to know most about and thus, rant most about - is ending prohibition. This used to be just because it hits me where I live, but the more I learn about drug prohibition, the more I see that everybody loses from it, not just people who use drugs...and moderate America's populace and institutions are only recently - really recently, at time of this writing - catching on to this. I sometimes think the so-called "average person" has as much to gain from ending prohibition as the drug user does, and now that trusted people (chiefs of police in various cities, the AMA, and state governors from all political parties (save for the extreme right-wing independents) are telling them this, a lot of them are listening...and the more they listen, the more they begin to see it. It's fine with me if you want to encourage the "mainstream" to choose the less problematic Democratic party, but I think for the most part, the drug issue isn't as much of a wedge against this as it once was. People who are going to refuse to vote for the Dems because they're closer to legalisation than their opponents ought to be made aware that the Democratic party has only been a scant bit less supportive than the Republicans of the "war on drugs" anyway, as proven the record of Bill "I did not inhale" Clinton's administration on that issue - which towed every drug war party line there ever was and threw about as much money into its toilet as Reagan and Bush did. (I call it "drug prohibition" because "war on drugs" always made me think of a bunch of Army troops marching into battle stoned out of their minds.) I covet your European citizenship. I know the EU isn't perfect but in so many ways it seems to have grown up in ways America has not, yet. Demimonde 10:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) In a country with free speech you can campaign for legalization of drugs that harm those who take them. I personally am not sure which does more harm, the drugs, including alcohol and tobacco or prohibition, that probably varies between countries and between cultures. I don’t know who’s correct especially in America where I don’t live but I support your right to state your case. There’s the other question, how far your campaigning in a Wiki that’s associated the United States Democratic Party with risks harming that party. Again I don’t know the answer because I don't live in the United States. All I know is if there’s too much about legalizing drugs on this wiki it could harm the Obama campaign for good things like Universal Health Care. I’m fairly comfortable with what you’ve written so far but please don’t write too much here. There are surely other places on the Internet where you can state your views. Why not help us expand articles about issues like Universal Health Care? Proxima Centauri 10:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) thanks to all of you im new here and wanted to post a message i am a old war#2 baby under Roosevelt i know what the repubs did and trying to do i am proud of you guys and gals of what you are doing to educate everyone about them. thanks this is my first post here it my be my last because im to old to do any good im not educated im a retired tile setter. i worked hard all my life thought the unions, love the unions,so do your thing thanks again joe logston Switzerland Bad news from Switzerland.- JustPhil 17:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) What happened? Proxima Centauri 17:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) They approved a ban on minarets.- JustPhil 22:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't surprise me. Proxima Centauri 04:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Colbert Viewers Did you watch Mr. Andrew get interviewed by Professor Stephen T. Colbert? Now they've essentially made a ghetto for fans of Colbert.- JustPhil 03:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I got a message that the video isn't available in my country. Proxima Centauri 19:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Question I know I am not a very active editor of the site since I am quite busy, but what exactly are good topics to write articles about?--Drew9 19:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) We're an encyclopedia as well as a resource for Social Democrat Liberals. I haven't been asked this question before but most users just write about what they know and what interests them giving a liberal perspective. Proxima Centauri 19:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for answering my question.--Drew9 13:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Christmas Merry Christmas, Proxima! We need to tell Convervapedia that we liberals are mostly not Scrooges on Christmas!- JustPhil 12:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I agree and we have an article on Christmas as well as one on the War on Christmas. Merry Christmas to you. Proxima Centauri 12:49, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, Conservapedia has announced that they are going to translate some stuff into German. I wonder why they would write that announcement as though it would be a massive blow to us. How did your Christmas go?- JustPhil 17:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I did a lot of writing over Christmas. Now German speaker can laugh at Confarcepedia as well, good. Also die Deutschen, die Österreicher und so weiter werden über Conservapedia lachen. Proxima Centauri 17:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ach ja. Aber sie haben gesagt alles wird im Amerikanische Englisch schreiben.- JustPhil 01:28, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Even silly characters like Assfly know they can't force German speakers to read American English. Proxima Centauri 07:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess they're going to focus their efforts on Spanish as they have removed references of translating stuff into German. Do you have a Facebook?- JustPhil 03:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) HQ So, since I started a Wikipedia HQ article, could you start one about the Conservapedia Compound?- JustPhil 23:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Logo I already tried that it still wont change, I'll ask Wikia for help. AJUK 22:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Block I trust you'll take care of Libsfib. And early congrats on getting 10,000 edits! Block I trust you'll take care of Libsfib. And early congrats on getting 10,000 edits!- JustPhil 13:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What you said on my talk page response I'm not a Republican like you said you could tell I am. I just put in everything praising them on the page to see how long it would last. I also put conservative things because I wanted to get yelled at for putting in conservative things to see what would happen. The website said that people who put on conservative things would regret it. I thought that meant that they'd delete the account. I'm no longer interested in editing to promote conservatism, but that doesn't mean I won't change any ridculous lies. The website says be humorous without lying, but most articles are humorous, and still lie! I accidently found this website as well as Conservapedia so I erally don't care for it or against it.. However, the one true thing I put was on Conservapedia. It said that Conservapedia promotes biased conservative views, just as this website promotes biased liberal views, which you know is correct. Treyjag 23:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Free speech means you are free to say or write Conservative or Liberal or other views but we aren't forced to let others use our website for views we disagree with. Conservatives can find other websites. Proxima Centauri 07:51, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't revert my Ku Klux Klan edits I told the truth. Democrats did start the Ku Klux Klan, but these people were different than current Democrats.Treyjag 01:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) That's true. Until 1910s, Democrats were a conservative party while the Republicans were a liberal party. The last liberal Republican president was Theodore Roosevelt. After his presidency, the GOP went rightwards (both socialy and fiscally) and the Democrats became a left wing (from an American viewpoint they are left wing) party. Roosevelt tried to take the GOP to the economic left, but I don't know what went wrong. ThaMarine 13:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Reading matter Thought you might be interested in this - new material from CP's SDG, the Zeugloden Blues. Psygremlin 00:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) New wiki Sice Evowiki has been dead for a long time will you mind creating a similar wiki on Wikia? --Iamkay 12:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think someone should but I'm busy with other things. Proxima Centauri 14:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I will try but I am not an expert on the subject. If you are interested can you please suggest a name for the wiki and its address and will you be a sysop there?--Iamkay 11:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, I suggest the name, "Evolution Wiki". Proxima Centauri 15:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) It has been been created here http://evolutionarybiology.wikia.com/wiki/Evolution_Wiki Feel free to edit if you like and I you are willing I will grant you administrator privileges. --Iamkay 12:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Editing Maggie Thanks for reading my Maggie Gallagher article. I hope you liked it better than my the non-POV article in Wikipedia.MICHAEL BANKS 00:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I've had it up to here with Wikipedia NPOV. Proxima Centauri 06:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You make me laugh That's something new! You make me laugh as well. Proxima Centauri 17:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) sweet! Message from KQ Thanks, for comment good to know my edits are useful. Also I was wondering if you had the ability to edit the Recent News section on the main page? As I have found a interesting one. Recently Republicans have claimed that the most conservative candidates are the ones winning elections and primaries. However this article shows that ultraconservative, Dale Peterson was unable to win the Republican nomination for Alabama agriculture commissioner. Even though his youtube ad had more then 1.5 million hits and it showed him with a rifle discussing "true Conservative morale" (whatever they are). I think this story shows that despite recent claims extreme conservatives actually have no advantage over other candidates. Hope you enjoyed it - KQ - 5 June 2010 (UTC) Any registered user can edit the news template. # You click on the “More, Edit” button, that takes you to the template. #You click on the edit button, that takes you here. The link above will take you to the edit button if you have any trouble. Proxima Centauri 17:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I have tried it states that it has been locked to prevent editing - KQ - 5 June 2010 (UTC) You're right, users need to be autoconfirmed before editing. Please put your suggested edit here in this talk page and I'll look at it today or tomorrow. Proxima Centauri 17:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering what is the criteria for being an autoconfirmed user? - KQ - 5 June 2010 (UTC) I’m not sure, usually being autoconfirmed means making a set number of acceptable edits and being a user at the wiki for a set time, at the moment I’m very busy. I’m fighting Scientology here and I’m fighting Scientology together with other irresponsible advertisements here, my Modem is causing problems as well. I’ll try to deal with your queries but you may need to wait till Monday when I can sort the modem out. Proxima Centauri 18:01, June 5, 2010 (UTC) New request Hi, I was wondering if you could appoint me to the group of helper or autoconfirmed as my record shows I like to majorly contribute to this wiki. Thanks - KQ - 5 June 2010 (UTC) If I could do that I would but I can't. The Liberapedia server is programmed to put you into autoconfirmed after a set time or after you have made a set number of edits. Sorry. Proxima Centauri 05:50, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I've lowered the protection on the news template so I hope you can edit there now. Proxima Centauri 05:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I hope you enjoy my additions! - KQ - 13 June 2010 (UTC) Jesus statue Very nice we caught that! I've given up reading Conservapedia. I like my brain cells. ;) - JustPhil 16:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I’ve seen photos of that statue, was Jesus holding his hands up as if someone was pointing a gun at him? Proxima Centauri 16:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) They actually call him "Touchdown Jesus". ;) - JustPhil 22:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I was just wondering if this site has any plan underway to get rid of the google ads. I noticed that some of these ads are pro-republican ads supporting Arizona's immigration bill, and deflaming liberal politicians. I just think it may undermind the site's work if we have ads showing messages going against our cause, and supporting Conservatives. Sincerely, KQ - 24 June 2010 (UTC)